Slave For You
by Pyrekiss
Summary: When Draco trips Hermione between classes, he causes her arm and leg to become broken. On the orders of Madam Pomphrey, he’s forced to become Hermione's slave and obey her every command until she gets better. DracoHermione. Chapter 5 Up
1. Don't Trust Him

**Slave For You**

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy sauntered through the corridors of Hogwarts; one of the best wizarding schools there ever was, along with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. He soon spotted the Mudblood, Hermione Granger, with her friends Potter and the Weasel. He smirked, but noticed how much she changed over the summer. Her bushy hair was now tamer, and she had more curves. In other words…she looked beautiful.

Draco shook the thoughts out of his brain and quickly stepped out his foot. Luckily, the Mudblood tripped on it and was sent sprawling to the floor. "Malfoy!" she glared, and gasped. "I-I can't move!"

Ron, who was a bit slow, suddenly cried out, "Hermione!"

Hermione sent Ron a scowl. "Yes, that's my name. Anyways, can you guys help me up?"

Harry nodded, and helped her up. Hermione fell down again. "I…I think I sprained my leg or something." She muttered, and tried desperately to reach for her bag. "I can't move my left arm!" she exclaimed, trying her best to reach for her book bag. Her gaze suddenly turned to Malfoy. "You!" she screeched. "You're going to pay!"

Draco smirked his famous Malfoy smirk, and said, "No thanks, and I think you match quite well with the dirt on the floor, Mudblood."

Hermione glared. "Whatever, Malfoy."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Harry and Ron scurried off. "Sorry, Hermione," Harry said. "We can't be late for Potions! Snape will kill us! Maybe get Malfoy to get you to get to the Hospital Wing, or something…"

Hermione gasped. "Leave me alone with MALFOY! Are you kidding me?"

But Harry and Ron were gone. Malfoy smirked again. "So….your friends abandoned you…"

Hermione glared at Malfoy again. "Shut up and bring me to the Hospital Wing, now."

Malfoy's expression turned into a scowl, and replied, "No. I don't take orders from a Mudblood like you. I could just leave you here..."

He turned to leave.

"No!" cried out Hermione. "Don't leave me here!"

Malfoy smirked. "First, say 'Malfoy is the best pureblood in all the land and is much better than Mudblood Hermione Granger'"

Hermione growled, but did what he said, unwilling and monotonously. "Malfoy is the best (growl) pureblood in all the land and is much better than Mudblood Hermione Granger."

Malfoy smirked. "Thanks for the compliment, Granger."

"Shut up, prat." Hermione gave him the evil eye. "Now bring me to the Hospital Wing now!"

"Quite the feisty one, aren't you?" he mused and scooped up the whimpering girl.

Hermione was surprised how strong he was, since he was able to carry her so easily. _"It must have been the work of all of those Quidditch practices…"_ she thought. She was surprised at how much handsome he had become, and how smart he was. He was only second to her. Unconsciously, she had relaxed in his arms, but shot up, alert, again. _"After all…this is Malfoy."_ she thought. _"You can't trust him."_

She closed his eyes and concentrated on the soft footsteps of Draco Malfoy. The corridors were now deserted, since everybody had gone to class, and it seemed that there was nobody else…except them. Hermione knew her relationship with Draco could never change. She wanted to share her inputs on some subjects with him, but she knew that he would always think of her as a bloody Gryffindor and Mudblood, and her, a twitchy ferret, and evil Slytherin.

Or so she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N:** Hi everybody! It's my first DracoHermione fic! I'd appreciate comments and suggestions!


	2. Believe Me

**Slave For You**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione's right leg was now in a cast, and her left arm in a sling. "I'm sorry dear," Madam Pomphrey said. "But your leg was too broken to mend completely. Your arm is the same way. You'll stay in this cast and sling for a couple of weeks. Plus, you'll even get your own wheelchair!"

She turned to Malfoy. "And you, Mr. Malfoy, will make sure she gets to her classes on time and do whatever she asks to make her comfortable. After all," she added sternly, "You were the one that tripped her."

Malfoy's jaw dropped. "You mean…like…be her SLAVE!"

"Oh, of course not dear! You just have to do whatever she asks."

"That IS like a slave!" yelled Malfoy.

Madam Pomphrey rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just do what she asks or ….or your grades…." She began to smile evilly.

"W-what about my grades?" Malfoy stammered.

"Your hard earned grades will turn into "T"'s…" she grinned.

"You can't do that!" shouted Malfoy. "Do you even know who my father is! I'll bring you to court! You can't force me to!"

"Ah, you wouldn't have to go through all that trouble if you just helped Miss Granger around for a little bit." Pointed out Madam Pomphrey.

"Only for a little?" relaxed Draco. "……er…ok."

At this, Madam Pomphrey smiled. "That's so kind of you to volunteer dear! Plus, I wasn't really going to turn your grades into "T"'s…." she giggled. "I've still got my old wily charms…"

Malfoy glared. "You mean it was all a trick!" he nearly screamed.

"Oh, not really, anyways, but you agreed to do it!" Madam Pomphrey said.

"Fine," Draco grumbled. He rolled Hermione's wheelchair out of the Hospital Wing and started off to Potions class. 

As they entered the classroom, hushed whispers could be heard around the room. Professor Snape slowly turned around and looked at the pair. "Ah, I see Miss Granger, that you are late. Five points from Gryffindor."  
"B-but what about Malfoy? He's the reason I'm late!" spluttered Hermione.

"No, he isn't. He's the one giving you transport to this classroom. It just so happens to be your fault you're stuck in a wheelchair. Were you hoping for more attention than Potter for your little 'accident'?" sneered Severus as he saw Hermione beginning to cry. "Take your seat Mr. Malfoy," he calmly said to Draco.

"Of course, Professor," smirked Malfoy. He got off easy.

Hermione angrily rolled her wheel chair towards the seat she usually sat at and took notes. "Can anyone tell me what the effects of a Juhanqel root have when a person consumes it?" asked Professor Snape.

Hermione immediately raised her hand. In fact, she was the only person in the class who was raising her hand. Snape looked around the classroom. "Nobody?…What a pity." sneered Snape, who ignored Hermione's raised hand. "The Juhanqel root is like the solid form of an Imperius curse. They are common, and they are mostly found in the outskirts of Britain. But, they are banned for use outside school work. If you can get a person to consume the root, they will do any action without question, depending on the ingredients of the potion. For example, if you want somebody else to do your homework, you add a Juhanqel root, a piece of parchment, and ink, and feed it to someone…" And so Snape droned on for the rest of the period. "Also…" he finished as the bell rang, "For homework, write an essay about the history of the Juanqel root. Two rolls of parchment by next week."

"That was so BORING!" exclaimed Ron when they were safely outside the classroom. "Besides, who would EVER drink a potion made out of parchment…AND ink?"

"I dunno," replied Harry, "Probably someone who's really thick."

Hermione was silent.

"Er, 'Mione, are you okay?" asked Harry, who was busy ruffling his hair. "How was the hospital wing?"

"It was okay," replied Hermione. She smiled, then giggled.

"What the heck is so funny?" asked Ron.

"Oh nothing…now, Malfoy has to be my servant until I'm out of my casts!" smiled Hermione.

"Malfoy….your servant? This-is-just-too-funny!" said Harry between laughs.

"You just get the most out of him…while you can." grinned Ron.

"Oh, believe me," Hermione smiled. "I will."


	3. Respect

**Chapter 3**

It was very hard for Hermione to change her clothes in the morning. She was almost late for class when she was finished, but she also smirked. She pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Shockulus_," and it was only a few minutes until Malfoy came alone.

"What the hell! Stop doing that bloody shocking thing whenever you want me to do your stupid bloody work, mudblood." Malfoy nearly yelled as he rubbed his arm in pain. She really knew how to cast a shocking spell. "Carry my books, will you, Malfoy?" smiled Hermione sweetly as she attempted to roll her wheelchair down the stairs. Malfoy had barely picked up all her heavy books when her wheelchair got caught on a step and tripped, and so did Hermione.

Draco laughed cruelly. "Stupid Mudblood, can't you go anywhere without making a fool of yourself?" he smirked. Hermione growled, "What the hell, Draco. Just leave me alone!"

"As you wish." He made his way out of the room. Suddenly Hermione realized was she was doing. "Wait!" she called. He turned. _Damn, _he thought. _Thiiiiis close to freedom and then she pulls me back. What is it now?_

"Malfoy," Hermione smiled evilly. "You're supposed to be following me to class, carrying my books every day until I'm out of my casts. Capische?"

"What the hell does 'Capische' mean?" asked Draco, aware that it was a muggle term.

"It means 'Get it?'"

"Nope."

"Nope, what?"

"I don't get it, so therefore I can't do it."

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Just do it, PLEASE!"

"Alright…MUDBLOOD. At least I have some dignity."

"You…you stupid ferret!" Hermione nearly screamed at him.

Malfoy , however, remained calm and said, "Just do whatever you're going to do now."

Hermione stormed out of the Gryffindor Common Room and out into the corridors, Draco unwillingly behind her, following her every movement.

"Is Malfoy really with Granger?" a student whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, Malfoy's carrying her books and everything. I never thought he'd be girlfriends with a Mudblood, never. But…." She sighed. "It leaves hope for us."

"Yes," smiled the student. "I guess it does."

Rumors had been spreading like wildfire, many different ones. One scenario was, obviously: Malfoy and Granger are sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! (boyfriends and girlfriends). Another one was that Malfoy went broke and had to serve Hermione, which was partly true. Another one was that Draco and Hermione were "bed buddies", and he was so pleased that he did everything she wanted him to do. That rumor was entirely false.

No one guessed the truth. It made the rumors more dramatic. Those who knew never spoke of it, either.

Including Harry and Ron. And…you'd never guess, Pansy, a pureblood Slytherin female.

Pansy was Draco's clinging girlfriend. And she was NOT happy with the rumors, or him hanging out with any female. She had heard other rumors that he had cheated on her, with MUDBLOODS! A certain one, in fact. Hermione Granger. She scowled when she heard the mudblood's name and wished imminent death on her. How dare Drakie stay with this…mudblood! She was a pureblood, she deserved better than Granger. Draco_ never _carried her books.

So she showed signs of her ever-growing jealousy. She spilled pumpkin juice (on purpose) on Hermione during dinnertime, which Draco had to clean up. She noticed that he did everything Hermione ordered him without complaining. Yet, she noticed before that he did everything he was supposed to do with a scowl. Now he did it with a smile. Yes, my readers, a genuine smile. And what was this? He was laughing with Hermione, while Harry and Ron were staring him down, and partly at Hermione. Draco, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Really, Hermione? Harry and Ron tripped on each other's robes and kissed each other once?"

Hermione was shocked. Draco had called her by her first name, but she didn't mention it. It seemed so strange the way he said it, but it calmed her too. She giggled, but blushed at the same time. She looked apologetic at Harry and Ron. "I'm sorry…it just slipped out."

Ron stood up and dug his index finger into Draco's chest. "You'd BETTER not tell anyone about this, Malfoy, otherwise we'll hunt you down."

"Sure, Weasley…sure…"

Ron clenched both his fists and teeth, ready to punch Malfoy, until Hermione stopped him. "Ron…don't hurt Malfoy. Sure, he's an annoying prat, but you don't want to get in trouble, do you?"

"Yeah," agreed Malfoy, drawling. "Listen to the mudblood."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Did Malfoy have to compliment her AND insult her at the same time? i I guess so… /i she thought. He would never respect her.


	4. The Howler

**A/N:** Omg! glomps you guys Thank you for all the reviews! They make me feel loved. I really don't know how to move on with this story... (Writers block) so please give me like a week or so to think of something after this chapter. Thank you so much again!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is written by the lovely J.K Rowling, not me. Although, I'd switch places with her, I'd love to be filthy rich! And then change the cannon shipping from R/Hr to D/Hr! MUAHAHAHAA! cough Erm...well to the story!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Draco was tired from serving Granger all day. Luckily, Hermione gave him the rest of the day off when classes were over. Almost immediately he was surrounded by his so-called friends Crabbe and Goyle. They were smirking quite evilly. Although, unfortunately, they were not as dumb as they used to be in his first year. "So...you like the Mudblood, now Malfoy?"  
Malfoy shook his head. He could practically feel the interrogation light shining on him.  
"We heard you were having 'you-know-what'"  
"And you-know-what is...?" Malfoy smirked, although he knew perfectly what you-know-what was. Hmm, this was the perfect way to piss off Granger.  
"...er..." Crabbe drawled.  
"...you know..." Goyle trailed off...  
"IT!" they both yelled at him.  
"Which is...?" He had a tendency to annoy people.  
They both sighed. "You know...you had it with Pansy."  
Malfoy's face immediately scrunched up. Pansy. He hated that name with every fiber of his being. She was too clingy. He dated her a few times, on and off, and he didn't like her. But, he made his mistake of "committing" himself to her, if you know what I mean. He shook the thoughts out of his head. He wanted nothing more with Pansy other than just being...well, people.

"So are you? Are ya, are ya?" they chorused.  
"Why, yes..." Malfoy smirked. "We are."  
"We knew it."  
Pansy, who had been listening, immediately stormed into her room, throwing things around. Now, she was just a girl in the background. Life wasn't fair. Then...she had an idea.

Hermione was doing her homework (which was due months later, by the way), when Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common Room, and was evilly grinning at Hermione. "So...is it true?" she asked Hermione.  
"Erm...what's true?" Hermione snapped her attention from her homework to Ginny.  
"Are you still a virgin?"  
"Of course!"  
"Uh...but from what I heard, you got it going ON with Draco Malfoy."  
"What-Wha-Wh..." Hermione stammered. WHO THE HELL SPREAD THIS FRIKIN RUMOR! Oh boy, she was mad, very, VERY, mad.  
"That's not true!" Hermione spurt out.  
"Really?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy is quite a catch, you know."  
"But...he's an evil prat!" Hermione protested.  
"But...he's so hot...and rich...who are you to protest?"  
"Hmmm besides the fact that he's evil and a SLYTHERIN, may I add, he's annoying and well, EVIL!" yelled Hermione.  
"Alright, alright, you don't need to get so worked up about it. I'll go tell everybody else outside the Gryffindor Common Room that the rumor isn't true." Ginny left.  
"E...everybody else?" Hermione stammered. She fainted in her wheelchair.

When Hermione woke, she was not in her wheelchair, but on a bed with silky coverlets. The room was richly decorated and the walls were a dark green. Wait a second - GREEN! She shot up, only to see Draco fingering a red envelope. She immediately recognized what it was: A Howler.

"H...How did you get that Howler?"  
"I don't know yet."  
"Then what are you doing? Open it!"  
"Not yet."  
Hermione glared at him. "Fine, then. Tell me how I...I got into your room then." she whispered.  
"Well, first you should thank me for saving your life."  
"You...saved my life? I don't believe you." Hermione said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "Prove it."  
Malfoy scowled. "Fine, then. Look at the bandages on your arm."  
Hermione obliged, and stared at them. "H-How the hell did I get all these bandages on my arm? How did I get hurt so badly?"  
"Guess."  
"You?"  
"NO! Pansy, you idiot!" Draco yelled.  
Immediately Hermione was silent. Draco paced in his room, running his fingers through his platinum-blonde hair, and then sat down. Then he explained what happened...

Pansy was smirking when she sneaked into the Gryffindor Common Room. She checked to see if Hermione was sleeping, then very silently, rolled her out of the room andmoved Hermione's wheelchair near Professor Tawlreny's classroom (seriously, have you seen the POA movie? her class is near a loooong flight of stairs). She rolled Hermione's wheelchair near the long flight of stairs, so when she woke up, she would roll down the stairs, hopefully breaking even more limbs.

Malfoy was strolling down the halls, enjoying all the attention gotten from the rumor. The Slytherins, however, sent him some glares, but he really didn't care. After all, when he was the servant of the Dark Lord, everybody would bow down to him and respect him. Everyone.

He was on his way to the Astronomy Tower when he saw Hermione peacefully sleeping, her wheelchair at the edge of the stairs. He knew something was wrong so he went up the stairs to get Hermione down the right way. He smirked. He would yell at her for this later and make fun of her. All of a sudden, Pansy rushed out of the class to stop Draco. "She deserves what she's going to get." Pansy sneered, glaring at the sleeping form of Hermione, who was snoring and mumbling something of Chocolate Frogs. Draco, however, got fed up with Pansy and got Hermione to safety. But on the way, Pansy "accidentally" tripped the wheelchair so it started falling down the stairs. Draco, however, threw himself in the wheelchair's way (for a reason unknown to him) and got ran over by it, but managed to stop it. Pansy's plan was foiled, so Pansy wrote to a Mr. Lucius Malfoy about the rumor and warned him that associating with Mudbloods was vulgar and unnecessary and to put Draco on the right path, where he was supposed to be: working for the Dark Lord.

And so Mr. Lucius Malfoy sent a Howler to Draco, which he had not opened yet. And so the story ends.

"Wow..." whispered Hermione. "You just told the whole story in third person!"  
Draco: anime fall  
"Well..." Hermione started. "I guess I should thank you for saving me from Pansy." She looked at Draco's bandages. "I'm sorry for running over you." she murmured.  
"It doesn't hurt...OW!" Hermione poked Draco in his bandaged broken arm, which was now swelling.  
"Don't worry, Draco. I'll heal your arm. Reparo." Immediately, a blue light shot from her wand and into Draco's arm. The swelling stopped, and then decreased.

Draco cursed himself for not learning any healing spells. He was quite grateful, however, that his arm was better. He looked at the Howler again, and then turned to Hermione. "Do you want to hear it?" he said softly, gazing into her eyes. Hermione hesitated, and nodded. "I'm sorry that you got your Howler," she whispered. "It's my fault, and I want to share your pain."

Malfoy's eye twitched. She was being all mushy again. "Oh, whatever." he muttered, and opened up the Howler.

_"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"_ The Howler immediately went into effect; Lucius Malfoy's voice was magnified at least one-hundred times.  
_"YOU ARE NOT TO ASSOCIATE WITH THIS MUDBLOOD AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME? THE DARK LORD WILL NOT BE PLEASED WITH THIS! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE CONCENTRATING ON YOUR SCHOOLWORK, NOT SOME GIRL! YOU ARE SHAMING THE MALFOY NAME! IF I HEAR YOU ARE DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS, I WILL PERSONALLY 'CRUCIO' YOU TO THE GATES OF HELL! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!"_

The howler ripped itself to shreds and the pieces fell into Malfoy's lap. "Bloody Hell," he murmured. "You didn't have to hear that."  
Hermione was already in tears. "I'm sorry." she sniffed.

With that, she rushed out of the Slytherin Common Room to find some peace somewhere else.


	5. Flying Lessons

**A/N: **Darn it! Thanks to all the reviewers that reminded me that nobody can apparate in Hogwarts. I'm so inferior to you guys bows to the almighty Harry Potter-knowers This is the last chapter I will update this weekend. On Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, I'll update. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter was written by J.K Rowling. She's a genius, a genius, I tell you!

* * *

Hermione had given Draco some slack ever since he saved her from the stairs incident. But, Harry and Ron noticed. "Uhh, Hermione?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side. "What's wrong? You've been easier on Malfoy, lately."

"Wha-oh, it's nothing, guys. I just feel a little sick." Hermione said, feigning a headache.

"Well, just tell us if Malfoy's threatening you, or something…and we'll set him straight. Alright, Hermione? You're our friend, you know." Ron told her, looking at her worriedly.

"Alright, I get it," smiled Hermione. "Thanks guys."

After the boys finished stuffing their faces, they went outside to practice Quidditch with their team. Hermione sighed, thinking. She had a fear of heights. Just the thought of Harry or Ron hanging by one hand on a broom made her made her very afraid. That's why she never rode on a broomstick, or even tried flying one. Draco, who seemed to know what she was thinking, looked at her for a minute, and said, "I could teach you how to ride a broom, you know."

Hermione turned around. "Well…I can't! My arm and my leg are broken, you know." She also looked at his bandaged arm. "And you're arm is injured from saving me, remember?"

Draco shrugged. "Well, because of it, I've been getting slack from my teachers. They're letting me turn my homework late. And if case you haven't noticed, I'm an EXPERT in quidditch, I _am_ the Slytherin seeker after all." He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself. Harry can beat you any day."

Draco scowled. "That's because the Gryffindors _cheat._"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You take that back!"

"No, unless you take flying lessons with me." Draco smirked.

"Why, so you can laugh at me when I crash into something in mid-air or something?"

"No, but that's a good idea." He laughed. "Deal?" Draco held out his good hand next to Hermione's non-broken arm. Hermione stared at it hesitantly, but shook it eventually.

"Good." Draco smirked yet again. "I'll meet you at the field after breakfast." He strode out to get his Nimbus 2001.

Hermione sighed, and took another bite of her boysenberry-spread toast. After, she waited for a long time at the quidditch field and watched Harry and Ron practice. Harry was showing off to Ginny, unfortunately. Hermione called out, "Be careful, Harry! Don't get hurt!"

Harry, who noticed Hermione (who rarely came to quidditch practices) turned back to see Hermione, but crashed into the quaffle rings. Immediately, Hermione rushed over to Harry to see if he was alright. A crowd surrounded the weak Harry and tried to support him. "I'm so sorry, Harry," sniffed Hermione. "I'm so sorry you got hurt. It was my fault."

"Naw, it wasn't Hermione. I'll be okay." He slipped into unconsciousness while the team members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team glared at her. Ron, however, backed her up. "It wasn't her bloody fault. But she did distract him…" he looked apologetically at Hermione.

As a result, the Gryffindors brought the unconscious Harry to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomphrey was waiting. "He just needs a good night's rest. Now out, out, all of you!" She shooed all the Gryffindors out, including Hermione. The quidditch team dispersed, since obviously practice was over. Hermione, however, went back out in the quidditch field and wiped an invisible tear from her eye. Damn it, why did she have to be such a klutz?

Suddenly, Malfoy flew above her head, just inches from her nose. "Are you ready?" he held out his hand. "I..I'm not going to climb a broom in mid-air!" cried out Hermione. "Just take my bloody hand, Hermione, or you won't learn anything about flying."

"No."

"Fine." Draco flew his broom to the ground, wearing his green quidditch robes, which looked quite spiffy on him.

"Flying Lesson Number One," he stated clearly, motioning Hermione to come side by side with the broom. Hermione did so, looking at his Nimbus 2001.

"Now say up."

"Up?"

The broomstick did not move. "Hermione, you shouldn't question it. You should _command_ the broom." Draco said.

"But don't broomsticks have feelings?" Hermione asked.

Draco slapped his head. This was going to take a long while.

After a few hours, Hermione was on Draco's Nimbus 2001, trembling. "Don't tremble," Draco commanded. "Don't let the Nimbus know you're afraid of it. If it does, it will control itself more. You're supposed to command it, not the broomstick itself."

"So it's like a dog?"

"A what?"

"Oh, god, never mind." Hermione spat as she still hugged the broom with all her might.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do I have to get on that broom _with_ you, and show you how?"

Hermione nodded, still clinging to the Nimbus. Draco sighed, and mounted the broom in midair. "Let me go in front." He said bitterly, changing positions with Hermione. He willed the broom to move forward, as fast as it could, just to spite her. The Nimbus 2001 obeyed his command. Hermione clung to Draco, and squeezed him as hard as she could, for fear of falling off. "Drrraaaaacooooooo!" she yelled, hoping he would get the message and stop.

Immediately, the broom stopped abruptly, nearly knocking Hermione off it. "Don't do that!" Hermione screamed at him. Draco covered his ears. "Don't do that, Hermione! Look down and tell me what you see."

Hermione looked down and nearly screamed. They were at least fifty feet from the ground, and Draco was smirking at her. "Cool, eh?"

"N-no, it's not! Bring me down, please, Draco?" she whimpered, pulling him closer. Draco nearly choked. "I know you love me, but can you stop hugging me so tightly?" he gagged.

Hermione's mouth formed into an _o_ shape. "I don't love you!"

"Deny your little heart out, I know it's true." He smirked.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Can you bring me down, NOW?"

"Relax, Granger, nothing will happen to us if we're up here. It's the safest place."

"Fifty feet from the ground is SAFE?" yelped Hermione.

Draco stood up on his broom and jumped up and down. "See? I'm not falling."

Hermione gasped. "Draco, you stop jumping from your broom! You could trip and fall or something."

No sooner had she said that, Draco was beginning to lose his balance. "W-woah!" he struggled to balance on the broom. Hermione covered her eyes, murmuring. "I'm such a jinx, I'm such a jinx. Tell me this isn't happening." She opened her eyes, and Draco was gone.

"HOLY CRAP, WHERE THE HELL IS MALFOY?" she yelled to nobody. She looked down and saw Draco falling to his doom. Hermione didn't think, she just did. She willed the broom to save Draco, save him from his death. If he died, it would be all her fault. The broom was faster than ever before, obeying Hermione's every command. But she didn't think about it. She only thought about saving Draco. Soon, she was inches from Draco. She shot out her hand, and Draco took it. Immediately, the broom stopped, floating horizontally. They were about ten feet from the ground. If Draco had fallen any more, he probably would have died. He climbed up the broom. He was panting, breathing hard. He looked at Hermione, fear in his eyes. In a moment, it was gone. "You just passed your test, Granger."

"What?"

"It was a test, so I fell. I knew you would save me."

"I bet you it wasn't a test. You're just saying it to cover up that you SHOULD'VE listened to me and stop jumping on the damn broom, and then you had to go JUMP off it!"

"You really think I would've stood up on the broom in the first place? You don't think I was thinking of my own life, too?"

"Yeah, since you're a show-offy prat."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I just knew that if I did something, if I wasn't there anymore, you would have to fly the broom on your own."

"So you jumped off the broom? That's pretty reckless."

"It was one of the many ways I could do it, but I think that was the most effective one."

Hermione smirked. "You really thought you were going to die, though, weren't you?"

"Yeah." Draco said honestly. "But I never stopped trusting you for one second."

Hermione smiled. How sweet. She hugged him so tightly he stopped breathing for a few seconds. "Don't ever do that to me again, okay, Draco?" she released him and Draco was now lying on the grass, gazing up at the sky. Suddenly, his expression changed from a serene face to an incredibly worried face.

Hermione looked up at the sky too. Her expression changed, her breathing quickened.

The death mark was shown clearly in the sky, right above the Quidditch field.

* * *

**A/N: **Muahaha, a cliff hanger! I'll see you guys on Friday xD. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter then. 


End file.
